


Let the Music Flow

by vampiricconure



Series: Let the Music Flow [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricconure/pseuds/vampiricconure
Summary: Set in an AU where the war doesn't happen for several centuries yet. The and Decepticons are musicians trying to find a name for themselves in a band run by Silver Valkyrie, the cousin of Starscream. Bumblebee is looking for a the right toned music for his writing and Megatron and Optimus Prime are agents looking for their next big band.Knockout learns the hard way the path to fame comes with a price.(Thanks to EbonyAura for the inspiration, with her fics set in the Metal:Cybertron's Rock and Roll universe!)





	1. Vasoline

**Let the Music Flow – ch 1**

 

Breakdown watched as Knockout played his guitar, the red medic strumming the instrument with practiced ease in front of the modest audience. His eyes were closed as he concentrated, letting the music flow through him. He swayed gently as he played, quietly humming every so often, hitting each note with soft flair.

 

He smiled as he watched his Bonded play. Such moments were a treasure to him. How long ago had they met, the red medic instantly drawn towards the blue Stunticon? It felt like ages ago, the pair finding mutual attraction to each other through their music.

 

He turned towards his companion, the tall, wire thin singer of the Valkyries. The blue and silver singer was nodding to the rhythm of the beat as Knockout played.

 

'Told you he was good.' the Stunticon said.

 

Silver Valkyrie grunted an indistinguishable reply. He paused long enough to sip from his bottle of high grade before returning to bobbing his head.

 

'Alright.' Silver said. 'He's in. But lets not forget that if he makes a mistake, he's out of the band.'

 

Breakdown fist pumped excitedly. 'You won't have a problem with him. If you've put up with me this long, he'll be less of an issue.'

 

Another indistinguishable grunt and another swig from the bottle.

 

'He comes tonight. Don't be late.' Valkyrie finally said.

 

'Will your cousin be there?' Breakdown asked. He placed some credits on the table for his own bottle of high grade when the waiter came by.

 

'Old iron sides? Yeah. He's wanting to sit in on a practice or two.' Valkyrie said and leaned back in his seat.

 

Old Iron sides was Valkyrie's name for Starscream, his name sake and cousin. The two had about as much in common as energon and ice and looked as much like each other as the same. Valkyrie's actual name was Starscream, but he hated it, preferring his stage name instead. Breakdown had to cycle a sigh as he tried to remember the seeker ever responding to his real name.

 

'Soundwave said he was going to be a few minutes late.' Valkyrie added, watching as Knockout finished his solo and made his way down to his Bonded. The drummer had a complex social life that, although revolved around the band, didn't always include the band. 'He's been making posters for the next concert.'

 

'We'll be there.' Breakdown said. He pushed back his chair to let Knockout sit on his knee.

 

'I'm in?' Knockout asked. His eyes went wide with surprise when Valkyrie nodded. 'I like what I see.' the singer said. 'And what I hear. We have two weeks before the next concert. That should give you enough time to learn some of our rifts.'

 

 

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knockout meets the gang.

**Let the Music Flow – ch 2**

 

The humble room in Valkyrie's basement could hold all seven of the musicians. Breakdown and Knockout sat entwined in each other's arms, humbly sharing a moment of peace before the others arrived. Valkyrie was already there, checking out his guitars while his cousin took the head chair at the front of the room. The walls were lined with old posters of past performances. The band's main trophy, however, was that of a poster of their first concert, lovingly hung and framed for all to see.

 

It wasn't long before two broad shouldered seekers arrived on the dot. Both musicians entered the premises talking and joking, the green seeker carrying his guitar case over his head. Knockout faintly recognized the pair, who were clearly twins and he untangled himself from his Bonded to eye them. The blue one, who called himself Dreadwing, sported a small etching of the band's icon, a vulture-bot with outstretched wings, across his one shoulder. He took his twin's guitar and carefully unlatched it from its case before settling the polished, iridescent instrument on its stand.

 

Valkyrie, who was still looking over his own guitars, passed a glance to the twins.

 

' We have a new member joining us tonight.' he said. 'You've met Breakdown's lay, Knockout?'

 

Dreadwing cracked a smile at the silver and blue singer's comment. He wandered over to shake servos with the red guitarist. 'Pleased to meet you again' he said. The green twin picked up his guitar and started tuning it immediately.

 

'We've met.' he said. 'Glad to see you made it. Breakdown mentioned you wanted to join us.'

 

Knockout cocked a hip and rested a servo on it. 'He was at my performance today.' he said . 'Had I known he was going to like my stuff, I would have chosen better songs.'

 

A collective chuckle went around the studio space. Knockout shrugged and he lay his hand against his Bonded's wide chest. Vakyerie's arrival at the performance at the small cafe had been completely unexpected. Apparently the singer was known for being spontaneous when an idea came to his processor.

 

All eyes went up when the bell on the studio door jingled and a tall, dark blue mech arrived with a red seeker. Both carried a pile of psoters amongst their instrument cases.

 

'Soundwave! Shudderpoint!' Skyquake said and he strummed a dramatic rift on his guitar as the mechs entered.

 

'I feel like I need to do a monologue!' Shudder said and she trotted over to give Skyquake a chaste kiss on the cheek plate. She then danced over to Valkyrie, who gave her a demanding bump with his helm when she reached out to hug him. Breakdown rose from his seat and clapped the red femme on the shoulder.

 

'So what we up to today?' she asked. 'And hey – Breakdown, is that your Conjunx?' she said as Knockout went to gather his guitar.

 

Breakdown grunted as he swung open his own case and pulled out a keyboard. 'Yes. ' he said, flicking the black instrument's power button. 'Song wise – I think we're sticking to covers until Knockout learns our own stuff.'

 

'Sounds like a plan.' Shudder said. She winked at Breakdown, who feigned ignoring her.

 

Soundwave was already at his seat by the drums, thumping the percussions as he warmed up tense cables. He flipped back his face mask, exposing red optics and a handsome face.

 

'I vote for Throwing Copper.' he said, propelling Knockout for a loop. He had never heard the blue drummer's real voice before, being only ever exposed to his stage voice via Breakdown's album collection. His stage voice was a harsh monotone that rose and fell in decibel. It was one of the band's distinguishing features.

 

Soundwave rolled his optics when Valkyrie cringed. 'It was only a suggestion.' he said, crestfallen.

 

'How about something by the Stone Temple Seekers?' a voice said from the head of the room. Starscream was sitting with a leg crossed over a knee as he sucked on an energon cube. 'You practically have a cult following because of them.'

 

The musicians muttered amongst themselves and Valkyrie eventually nodded. He shot Knockout an expectant look. 'Are you familiar with the band?' he asked the red guitarist.

 

Knockout shot Valkyrie a wide smirk. 'Does my polish make me shine?'

 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs quoted (and slightly altered to make it Cybertron friendly) are: 
> 
> Vasoline by the Stone Temple Pilots
> 
> Let Me Fly by Mike and the Mechanics

Let the Music Flow – ch 3 - Vasoline

 

They settled on Insecticon Trap by the Stone Temple Seekers. Knockout let the others start before he joined in. Once he got the beat, he began to stroke the chords with ease. While familair with the band they had chosen, he hadn't had practice playing this particular song and he feared he was a bit hoarse. Soundwave and Skyquake started up the song with expert ease.

 

Knockout closed his eyes as Valkyrie started up with the vocals.

 

' _One time a thing occurred to me_  
What's real and what's for sale  
Blew a kiss and tried to take it home

_It isn't you, isn't me_

__  
Search for things that you can't see  
Going blind out of reach  
Somewhere in the vasoline

 

 _Two times and it has rendered me_  
Punch drunk and without bail  
Think I'd be safer all alone'

 

The song was clearly one of the band's favorite songs to perform. Knockout threw himself into the chords, smiling at his Bonded as they played. Breakdown returned the smile.

 

 _'Insecticons in the trap we are_  
Sometimes it blows my mind  
Keep getting stuck here all the time

 

 _It isn't you, isn't me_  
Search for things that you can't see  
Going blind out of reach

_Somewhere in the trap_

 

 _You'll see the look_  
And you'll see the lies  
You'll eat the lies  
And you will

 

 _Insecticons in the trap we are_  
Sometimes it blows my mind  
Keep getting stuck here all the time

 

 _It isn't you, isn't me_  
Search for things that you can't see  
Going blind out of reach  
Somewhere in the trap'

 

Valkyrie finished the song with a flare of his shoulder struts and a whirl of the microphone stand. He nodded his head in aproval of the performance. 'Good. Good!' he said with a toothy grin. 'We can tidy that one up for our gig in 2 weeks and we'll be perfect.' He turned to Knockout. 'You were late coming in.' he said, frowning.

 

Knockout shrugged. 'Getting a feel for the song' he said. That seemed to satisfy the blue and silver singer.

 

The rest of the practice went without a hitch. Valkyrie was a demanding mech. He expected the best from his artists all the time and he let them know if they slacked. Knockout was exhausted by the end and he let his Bonded know it through their fields as he packed away his instrument.

 

“I was going to ask if you wanted to head out to Maccadam's' for a few drinks.' Breakdown asked. He lay a hand on his Bonded's shoulder strut when the mech shook his head no.

 

'Long day.' was the red guitarist's reply. Breakdown huffed a chuckle through his vents. 'I'll head home with you then.' he said. 'Sounds like you need some serious recharge.'

 

'Everybody needs their beauty sleep' Knockout said with a yawn. His singing voice suddenly filled his mate's Audials. It was rare to hear his Beloved sing.

 

 _'And let me dream, let me dream, let me dream_  
I can be who I wanna be  
let me fly, let me fly, oh, let me fly  
See how high I can go'

 

Valkyrie seemed to be taken aback by the red guitarist's voice. He was quiet as Knockout hummed a few more bars of the song. When he was done, he stiffled another yawn and lay his helm on Breakdown's chest plates.

 

'You never said he sang, too.' the silver and blue singer said. 'Nice vocals. Maybe we can get you singing backup.'

 

'He's a mech of many talents.' Breakdown said with a laugh and he pulled his Bonded closer. Knockout seemed to drift off as they spoke and he popped awake with start.

 

“Let's get you home.' Breakdown said. 'Next practice isn't until the weekend so you can take some time relaxing.'

 

Knockout heaved a sigh through his vents. 'Thank Primus for small mercies.'

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Valkyries have their first big gig and meet up with an agent. Could this mean something important was going to happen to the band?

**Let the Music Flow – 4**

 

The next two weeks went by like a fury. Knockout spent most of his time practicing, lovingly guided by his Bonded. When gig day arrived, the band met outside the bar. Valkyrie was there, applying the last bit of polish to his shoulder struts with a cloth when Breakdown walked onto the sidewalk with Knockout.

 

'Ready?' Skyquake asked the others. 'This is our biggest job to date.'

 

'No.' said his twin, Shudder and Breakdown in unison. 'My nerves are eating at my spark' Dreadwing said, rubbing the back of his helm. They looked at their lead singer.

 

'Lets get this ball rolling.' Valkyrie said with a flourish of his servo. 'We might as well get ready.' He subspaced his polish cloth and lead the other musicians into the establishment.

 

Inside the bar it was crowded and dim except for where the band was to play. Stage lights filled the corner. It smelt of high grade and smoke and Knockout, never accustomed to the smell, wrinkled his nose. At the back of the bar the stage was set up, Soundwave already there putting the last touches on his drums. The others piled around him and took their instruments.

 

Valkyrie grabbed the microphone stand and cleared his throat.

 

' How are we today?' he asked the crowd. Whistles and whoops greeted him. The singer chuckled and he bowed. 'We have a new performer with us. Everyone meet Knockout.' he said, motioning towards the red guitarist. More whoops and cheers as he tipped his helm in greeting. He played a small ditty which caused several fans to scream.

 

After a few more introductions, Valkyrie motioned to his band to start the concert. Immediately everyone went into a frenzy as the first bars of Rockstar by Throwing Copper filled the bar.

 

Unbeknown to the band, a pair of mechs sat in the back of the bar. They listened, the tall red and blue mech bobbing his head to the song. His companion, a heftily built mech with pointed shoulder struts and red eyes, sat in silence. When the band's third song rolled out, the silver mech took a sip from his energon cube. He swirled the high grade in his mouth a few times before swallowing.

 

'They have promise, just like Blurr claimed.' the blue and red mech said. 'I think we should talk to them.'

 

The silver mech said nothing, preferring to listen to the band's screamed vocals before answering. 'Are you willing to risk everything for these rookies?' He finally asked.

 

It was the blue and red mech's turn to be silent. Finally he nodded his head. 'I'll bet my outrageous pay cheque on these mechs are exactly what we're looking for.'

 

'Can we handle another metal band?' the silver mech asked.

 

'I believe they're alternative.' the red and blue mech said after a thought. 'Bumblebee's been looking for the right band to sing his stuff and these guys have the right sound.'

 

The silver mech grunted at the mention of the yellow and black mech. The song writer was also new to the scene and already had a few hits under his belt. If this band was what they were looking for... if they could mesh with Bumblebee, they would have a band as big as _The Insecticons_.

 

The thought was daunting.

 

'Let me speak to them.' the red and blue mech said.

 

During the band's break, Valkyrie was ordering some high grade for the band. He already felt dirty and hot, but he was satisfied. Knockout was playing well for a new member, something he was relieved with. The others were their usual selves – loud, boisterous and eager to make the crowd crow with pleasure. He lived for days like this, where his fans were screaming out the band's name and his fellow musicians could rock for what it was worth.

 

He grabbed his bottle of high grade from the waiter and tipped them. Dreadwing took a swig from his bottle and leaned back in his chair, ped resting on the seat next to him. He suddenly sat up when he caught sight of the red and blue mech slowly making his way to the band's table.

 

'Look sharp.' he said, clearly alarmed. 'You won't believe who's in the bar.'

 

Immediately all eyes followed the blue keyboard player's line of sight. Valkyrie was the first to almost drop his bottle and he stumbled to put it down on the table. Only Knockout felt confused. His Bonded felt the confusion through his field and he leaned over to explain the situation to the red guitarist.

 

'Optimus Prime?' Breakdown said. 'What's he doing _here_?'

 

'Probably scouting for new energon.' Skyquake said. His eyes went wide. 'He's coming over.'

 

The band stood as Optimus approached. The red and blue mech leaned on the back of a chair and gave the group a wide smile.

 

'I take it you know who I am.' he said with a laugh. He extended a servo and Valkyrie took it, shaking it firmly.

 

'You're only the biggest agent and producer on the planet.' Valkyrie said with an embarrassed flush to his silver features. 'What can we help you with?'

 

'I'll get right to the point.' Optimus said. 'I'm looking for a new band and a friend of mine told me about you. So far I, and my companion, like what we see.' He motioned his thumb to the silver mech coming up behind him. Eyes went wider when they recognized the second mech also.

 

'Megatron. Meet the crew of The Valkyries.' Optimus Prime announced. The silver mech extended a clawed servo and the others shook hands with him.

 

'We have a new song writer who's music needs a special touch and we think you may be the band.' Optimus continued. 'We're offering you a chance for fame and fortune.'

 

Valkyrie goldfished for several seconds, passing confused expressions to each of his musicians.

 

Shudder nudged her mate's shoulder. 'Your choice, Valk. It's your band.'

 

'I... ugh... y... YES!' he finally managed to say. 'I think I speak for everyone here when I say yes!'

 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band learns to work with Bumblebee, Knockout gets his first vocal solo while the band works on their first album.

**Let the Music Flow – Ch 5**

 

The next few months flew by. Bumblebee turned out to be a a small yellow and black mech who had been sparked mute. He spoke using voice clips from popular radio and tv shows. But what he lacked in voice, he made up in music. The band seemed to like the youngster, who was by far younger than the musicians by a whole vorn. The exception was Valkyrie, who didn't know what to think of the yellow and black mech.

 

His case in point came with some of the song writer's and Megatron's music choices. Valkyrie sat beside Starscream as they went over a list of songs Megatron had suggested for the band. Starscream had been asked to act as an aid to the band, which Optimus Prime had allowed, much to The Valkyrie's relief. Most of the music was up beat and hard, exactly the way Valkyrie loved it. The only tune they had real trouble placing was called 'Rust Sea Rose'. It was so alien compared to the band's other songs that Valkyrie wanted to drop it for their first album, who's deadline was looming over their heads now that they had an official agent. Starscream, however, kept returning to it.

 

Finally the silver seeker passed the data pad to Knockout.

 

'I have an idea.' he said. 'Knockout... you sing sometimes. Try singing this in your range.'

 

The red guitarist lifted a brow ridge and he gazed at Bumblebee who shrugged. Knockout looked over the data pad and began to hum the bars. Soon his voice, fetching but robust, floated throughout the room.

 

' _I dream of rain_  
 _I dream of gardens in the rust sea_  
 _I wake in vain_  
 _I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

_I dream of fire_   
_those dreams are tied_   
_to a horse that will never tire_   
_and in the flames her shadows play_   
_in the shape of a mech's desire'_

 

'I'll be damned.' Valkyrie said after a pause and giving his cousin a once over. 'I think if sings, we may manage to pull it off.' Bumblebee fist pumped his approval.

 

'Unusual for your band, but, dare I say, pretty?' Starscream said, flicking his wings in pleasure. 'Now just to see what Megatron thinks. '

 

When the other band members returned from their break, they sat around and listened to Knockout. The red guitarist's Bonded clapped him on the shoulder, clearly pleased with the results of the experiment. Megatron had them play the song several times before he settled in agreement. The song, with its haunting tune and Kaon based lyrics, became the first official song on their album.

 

Megatron, over the next few weeks, worked his new band hard. While Valkyrie had been firm in his rule over the band, he had nothing over the practice schedule and recording efforts that the silver mech had. The band found themselves working harder than they had ever thought possible and Valkyrie became obsessed with proving to the world that his band was worth the hype. Their first album became his life, his dream and The Valkyries were a status symbol that he refused to put down.

 

Knockout found himself wearing down with the work schedule grind. He didn't admit this to anyone, including Breakdown, preferring to keep his frustrations to himself and letting go during practice sessions. His music was his life, too, though the red guitarist felt he was improving with time and exposure. He became close friends with Bumblebee, the pair becoming almost shadows of each other. Breakdown, of course, admitted his jealousy over this friendship, but Knockout was quick to dispel the uncertainty his bonded felt. It wasn't long before Breakdown caught sight of Knockout and Bumblebee sitting side by side over a data pad as they attempted to write songs with each other. Breakdown would throw in helpful suggestions, followed by Dreadwing, Soundwave, Shudder and Skyquake. Their collaboration helped mesh the band's music tastes with Bumblebee's writing style. Megatron didn't approve at first, but after hearing Bumblebee's group effort, he added one of their first songs to the band's first album.

 

And so 'Rockstar' became the band's second song on their album.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used (and edited to be Cybertron friendly) or referenced are:
> 
> Desert Rose by Sting (Seriously one of my favorite songs evar)  
> Rockstar by Nickleback


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee needs a break and the band head out to a local store as a result.

**Let the Music Flow – ch 6**

 

It was rare for Bumblebee to run out of ideas. The young bot pumped out lyrics like a turbo mouse pumped out pups and if he didn't have anything to write, he was either dead or sick. He currently was neither, which frustrated him and he lay his head on the table he was working at. Not only was Megatron working him to the struts, Valkyrie, who was still wary of the young mech for whatever his personal reasons were, was riding his aft hard. He needed music and he needed it now. They just needed two more songs for the album and Bumblebee feared he had run himself dry. It was enough to bring tears to his optics. Megatron and Optimus had decided to give Rust Sea Rose a go as a single and the band had found a great deal of success with it. Unfortunately it meant Bumblebee was expected to produce more hits.

 

Dreadwing sat across from him, servos crossed his chest. Soundwave stood across the kitchen from him, cup of warm energon in hand. The drummer had the processor ache from the pit and wasn't much help although he was trying. Dreadwing was bored stiff and Bumblebee... he wished he could have some of that Iacon High Grade that Optimus had presented to the band as a gift.

 

A knock at the door roused the yellow and black mech from his self pity and he was greeted with Knockout's bright grin. Breakdown was behind him, the red mech's guitar case in hand. Knockout, who looked as spectacular as ever, took one look around the room and grabbed a seat beside Dreadwing.

 

'What is this? Nuclear Saturday?' he said, referring to one of the band's favorite horror movies. 'You mechs look like you need a break.' He grunted when the others mumbled a reply. 'Why don't we take the day off and go to Imperial's?' he said. The cafe and music store was local and a popular spot for the band. 'Megatron doesn't need a song for a few more days. We're not going to offline if we ditch him for a few jours.' He lay a hand on his hip, noticing how Breakdown hitched his vents when the red mech did that. Although the pair were Bonded for several vorns, Breakdown was still easy to tease.

 

'Let me take something for my head.' Soundwave said. 'I can't do a bar, but Imperial's is too good to pass up.'

 

It took a few minutes, but soon the band was ready and raring to go. Imperial's was the biggest music store in the city. It was separated into four parts – the book store, the cafe, the instrument section and then their enormous music collection. New music played throughout the store, tempting shoppers to buy a new album. Along the far wall hung interactive videos that allowed buyers to chose songs they liked and Soundwave was quick to point out the band's single as it flashed by on the screen. In the cafe a group of musicians were playing. Knockout sat with his bonded in the cafe while Bumblebee dragged Skyquake and Soundwave towards the book store. Knockout had to smile – the young yellow and black mech must have been desperate for ideas if he was looking for something amongst the data pads.

 

Breakdown took his time to study the musicians in the cafe. He leaned over to whisper to his Bonded, who was tapping to the beat of the music.

 

'Their music sounds the same' he noted. 'But their lyrics are phenomenal.'

 

Knockout's response was a muffled snort. 'They're inexperienced.' he said. “We weren't much better when Valkyrie started.'

 

Breakdown's grin was wide. 'I remember when Valkyrie thought he had a hit with a version of pop goes the turbo fox' he said. He reached out and held his Bonded's servo and ran his thumb over the red guitarist's thumb. The pair locked eyes for several moments. How long had they been together? And they still fell for each other like younglings. Breakdown had to moan mentally. He found his mate beautiful, slag it and he wanted everybody to know it!

 

Knockout broke the moment by pulling out a data pad from his subspace. He eyed the musicians, who were finishing up, and took several hasty notes.

 

Breakdown watched his bonded, then looked up towards the counter, where a long line of mechs were ordering energon and other goodies.

 

'Want some Rust sticks?' he asked.

 

Knockout rose, passing the data pad to Breakdown. 'I'll get them.' he said with a flick of his hip. 'Don't you worry your pretty little head about it.' With a graceful spin he was off and amongst the crowd.

 

 

 


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knockout suffers the consequence of being a rising star.

**Let the Music Flow – ch 7**

 

Knockout gracefully slid into line, jangling his credits in his subspace as he waited for his turn at the counter. He watched as the crowd ebbed and flowed. Imperial's was a comfortable place to hang out, although the crowd could be tiresome at times. It was often busy and the customers weren't always the friendliest mechs around. If there was one thing Breakdown had taught him, it was when to politely smile and nod. The Stunticon disliked large crowds and his lesson to his Bonded proved to be one of Knockout's best survival skills.

 

He was suddenly aware of a pair of patrons sliding up behind him in line. He glanced over his shoulder at the mechs, one of which who's optics became large.

 

'By Primus... are you Knockout of The Valkyries?' the shorter patron asked. He reached out and grabbed the red guitarist by the servo and began to wildly shake it before Knockout could respond. ' I love your single! Rust Sea Rose should be a classic!' he said. 'Are there more songs coming out? I can't wait!'

 

Knockout smiled. 'Thank you. It was a challenge to produce.' he said honestly. _Smile and nod_ he thought. There was something off putting about these mechs, but he wanted to cater to his new fans. He eyed the other mech beside the patron, a blue and gold mech of Praxian build, who's blue eyes did not leave the red guitarist's frame. Knockout sighed mentally. He couldn't wait to get his order and return to his Bonded.

 

Knockout took the time to talk with the first mech. He was clearly a fan and loved what The Valkyries had done, even visiting their stints in bars before Megatron and Optimus has found them. The second mech grunted an agreement when asked about something.

 

'Do you come here often?' the second mech asked. Knockout shrugged. The blue stare was persistant and unblinking. Knockout shrugged off the stare as this mech's peculiarity.

 

'Depends on the work schedule. Producing an album eats a lot of free time.' he said.

 

'I bet you have a lot of time for interfacing and rock and roll.' the blue eyed mech said. Knockout laughed. Was this mech flirting with him?

 

'Not quite.' the red guitarist said.

 

When it was almost Knockout's turn at the counter, the short patron hugged him. 'Thank you for our talk!' he said. His companion stood at Knockout's side and after a klik, drew in the red guitarist for a hug as well. The hug went on longer than Knockout liked. Everything seemed to stand still.

 

'You're beautiful' the taller mech whispered into his audial. 'I want you.' The next thing Knockout knew, his pelvic girdle was being fondled and the blue eyed mech's fingers deep with his valve. The guitarist's response was immediate. He backhanded the strange mech hard enough to make him stumble into a album display.

 

'How _DARE_ you!' the red guitarist shouted, causing the other customers to draw in close out of curiosity. The shorter mech squeaked in shock while Knockout half walked, half ran back to his Bonded. The blue eyed mech was laughing, the sound grating at the red guitarist's spark.

Knockout grabbed Breakdown's arm as soon as he was at his table.

 

“We're going.' the red guitarist said. 'NOW.'

 

Breakdown looked up at his Bonded, concern on his face when he realized something serious had happened at the counter if the mass of shouting shoppers was any indication.

 

'What -?' Breakdown started to ask, but his Bonded cut him off curtly.

 

'I don't want to talk about it.' Knockout said. 'Find Bumblebee and the others and lets get out of here.'

 


	8. Judas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knockout gets some relief from his inner pain.

**Let the Music Flow – ch 8 - Judas**

 

Everyone had a silent walk back to Bumblebee's pad. Knockout was clearly shaken by something and didn't want to talk about it, spending most of his hike brooding. When they arrived at Bumblebee's place, Breakdown led the red guitarist into the living room while the others pooled into the kitchen. They resisted the urge to listen in on the two musicians' hissed conversation until finally Breakdown poked his head into the kitchen. Knockout was sitting cross legged on the futon, his helm down and coolant seeping from his optics.

 

'Could I have some warm energon?' Breakdown said softly. Soundwave was immediately on the request. When the heater dinged, he went into the living room and offered the mug to the Stunticon.

 

'What's up?' Soundwave asked. His red eyes were clearly as concerned as Breakdown's .

 

'I'm going to have to kill some fragger at Imperial's.' Breakdown said with an iciness Soundwave had never heard from the Stunticon before. Fury, anger and passion were common emotions in the mech's repertoire, but never had there been a comment so filled with protective hatred.

 

'Are Valkyrie and Megatron going to have to know?' the drummer asked.

 

Breakdown simply nodded and clenched a fist. 'I wasn't there to punch the fragger myself.' he eventually said. 'No one touches my Conjunx unless they have my permission.'

 

Knockout shuddered as he whimpered. Breakdown handed him a cloth to wipe the coolant from his optics.

 

By now, Dreadwing and Bumblebee were hanging by the living room door.

 

'Need help stringing them up?' Dreadwing asked.

 

That made Knockout smile. 'Thanks.' he said. 'But I think I dented his helm when he landed in the display.' The smile was gone as soon as it came. Breakdown sat beside his Bonded and gently drew him into a hug.

 

Bumblebee vented a sigh and looked at his data pad. He didn't know what had happened to Knockout, but it gave him an idea. A blessed idea that had eluded him for hours. He just hoped that his friend was willing to vent.

 

'Knockout...' he said. 'I need your help. I've got an idea but it means spilling how you feel. Are you willing to do that now, or do you want to wait?'

 

Breakdown was about to protest, but Knockout lay a finger on his Bonded's lip plates.

 

'I need this.' he said. 'I'm willing, Bumblebee. The sooner I get this off my spark, the better I'll feel.'

 

Several breems later, the starts of a new song were hacked out. Knockout was still shaking as he sucked on his warm energon and Breakdown lay a hand on his Conjunx's shoulder strut protectively. Dreadwing was singing the lyrics to the new song. Soundwave was drumming an accompaniment, using a data pad stylus as he played.

 

_'You are beautiful on the inside_   
_You are innocence personified_   
_And I will drag you down and sell you out_   
_Run away_

_I am cold like December snow_   
_I have carved out this soul made of stone_   
_And I will drag you down and sell you out_   
_Embraced by the darkness, I'm losing the light_   
_Encircled by demons, I fight_

_What have I become, now that I've betrayed_   
_Everyone I've ever loved, I pushed them all away_   
_And I have been a slave to the Judas in my mind_   
_Is there something left for me to save_   
_In the wreckage of my life, my life'_

 

Knockout bobbed his head as Dreadwing sang. When the blue mech finished, the red guitarist gave Bumblebee a wide smile. 'Cathartic' he said. “It doesn't take a way the pain, but I feel better.'

 

And so the second last song to The Valkyrie's album was written.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song quoted is:
> 
> Judas by Fozzy (One of my all time fave bands).


	9. S.E.X.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knockout and Breakdown share an intimate moment together. Transformer Smut warning ! :)

**Let the Music Flow – ch 9 – S.E.X.**

 

Valkyrie was about to break servos when he found out about Knockout's attacker. Megatron, too, was unimpressed though he worried about negative press tainting the band's relatively young image. A report was made to the local Enforcers and by the end of the whole ordeal Knockout was ready to burst into a rage again. He had been fussier than usual, throwing himself into his looks in way that would have made Breakdown wonder who had kidnapped his Bonded had he not seen his mate himself. Knockout got regular flashbacks from the attack, making interfacing a challenge. The red guitarist could normally interface anywhere – even going as far as trying to take his Bonded in a restaurant once, but since the attack Knockout had been... distant.

 

It was on one of these nights that Breakdown lay beside his bonded on the studio suite berth, soothing the mech's chest with gentle strokes after a long day of practice, recording and arguments. Knockout was cuddled against the Stunticon's broad chest, servos wrapped around the blue mech's lower chassis.

 

'We need a last song.' the red guitarist said. 'Bumblebee's still got writer's block.' In fact the poor yellow and black mech had gotten into an argument over what to write with Valkyrie, who had been harsher than he should have. The song writer had stormed out of the studio, leaving everyone disheartened.

 

'And you have no ideas either.' Breakdown said. It was an observation not a judgment.

 

'No. Not unless they want a song about how to interface you silly.'

 

'You're in the mood?'

 

There was a pause and the distant look returned to Knockout's red eyes. It lingered but faded when Breakdown kissed the top of his Bonded's helm.

 

'If you're having flash backs, give me a safe word. Like.... Kaon.' he said. He laughed at Knockout's disproving glare. 'Just suggesting!' he said. More seriously he added ,'I love you. Do it for me, please? I would like to be with you tonight.'

 

The red guitarist sighed softly, pulling his servos to his Bonded's chest. 'For you.' he said.

 

The two shared a passionate kiss that caused Breakdown to gently clutch his Bonded's chin. They lingered there until Knockout pulled away.

 

'Bumblebee might get a song out of this if you keep kissing me like that.' he said. He gently stroked his mate's pelvis and he began to lick and nibble his mate, causing the blue mech to moan his satisfaction.

 

It wasn't long after that Breakdown was fiddling with his Bonded's pelvic girdle. He could feel his own spike pressurizing – he didn't know how long he was going to last at this rate – and he gently inserted his fingers into his mate's valve. He teased the nodes there, causing Knockout to arch and emit a long groan. 'Take me.' Knockout whispered, arching a second time when he felt his mate linger. Breakdown knew exactly what to do.... exactly what he needed! How long had they'd been together? How many times had they'd interfaced like this, the red guitarist panting his passion beneath the blue Stunticon?

 

Breakdown couldn't wait and with a flick of his servo he had his spike free and he was mounting his Bonded. They intertwined their legs as Breakdown thrusted, the Stunticon's eyes closed as his own excitement grew. He overloaded with a roar, desperation washing over him. With several firm strokes with his spike, he pushed his Bonded over the edge also, the red guitarist moaning Breakdown's name. It was music to his audials, the sound of his mate's cries sweet.

 

When they finished, Knockout clutched his Bonded's helm with both servos. 'I needed that.' he said softly and reached out to kiss the Stunticon's helm. 'It gives me an idea for some lyrics.' he said after a moment.

 

'Bumblebee will like that.' the blue Stunticon said. He shared a kiss with his Bonded and his rolled off his mate. He passed the data pad beside the berth to the red guitarist and settled himself beside him. 'What's on your mind?' the Stunticon asked.

 

The red guitarist huffed. 'You'll see.' he said.

 

It wasn't long before the red guitarist had the first round of lyrics and a basic tune written out.

 

'Bumblebee will have to clean it up,' Knockout said. 'But I like it.'

 

Breakdown took the data pad from his Bonded and began to sing.

 

 _'"No" is a dirty word ,_  
Never gonna say it first,  
"No" is just a thought that never crosses my mind.  
Maybe in the parking lot,  
Better bring your friend along,  
Better all together than just one at a time.  
  
S is for the simple need.  
E is for the ecstasy.  
X is just to mark the spot,  
Cause that's the one you really want.  
(Yes) sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's (yes)  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,  
Then it's always yes, yeah!'

 

Breakdown laughed and put the data pad down. 'This song is so you.' he said with a wide grin. He pulled in his Bonded for a quick kiss. 

 

'You were my inspiration.' Knockout said, cocking his helm and batting his optics. 

 

And so the last song to The Valkyrie's first album was written.   
.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song quoted here is:
> 
> S.E.X. by Nickleback


	10. Heavy Metal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band has their first big concert.

**Let the Music Flow – ch 10 – Heavy Metal**

 

It was concert night. The band's first big concert. Shudder stood next to Valkyrie, helping the blue and silver mech polish himself. Dreadwing and Skyquake were already standing to the side of the stage, hiding behind the curtain to look at their fans.

 

'Big crowd.' Dreadwing said. While not a huge crowd, it was big for the band.

 

Skyquake nodded. 'Makes our bar stints look like youngling parties.'

 

Knockout leaned against Breakdown, who was clearly nervous. He normally didn't do large crowds and this one was challenging every one of his coping mechanisms. He lay a hand on Knockout's wheel strut for comfort.

 

'No problem.' the red guitarist said, laughing. 'We can handle it.' he said. 'You going to survive?' he asked Breakdown.

 

The Stunticon shrugged. 'Yes. No.' A long pause. 'Maybe.'

 

Megatron and Optimus walked on stage at this point, causing the crowd's screaming to stop. Dreadwing stepped back from the curtains.

 

Soundwave gripped his sticks hard. 'Look sharp!' he said to the others.

 

'Welcome to _The Valkyries_ first big concert!' Optimus Prime was announcing to the crowd. 'Thanks to you, they've released their first album and made it into history as being the top producing band in not only our meager company, but in the history of Kaon!' Loud screaming answered the agent's words.

'And without further ado, here we have them! THE VALKYRIES!'

 

Valkyrie walked on stage, followed closely by the other members. He grabbed his mic stand and screeched 'ARE WE READY TO ROCK?' into it. He lived for his fans and after the success of the band's first album, he felt more so.

 

The first chord of their first song was brought to life by Knockout. Soundwave's drumming was second, followed by Valkyrie's signature screech.

 

_'Head bangers in leather_   
_Sparks fly in the dead of the night_   
_It all comes together_   
_When they shoot out the lights_   
_Fifty thousand watts of power_   
_And it's pushin' overload_   
_The beast is ready to devour_   
_All the metal they can hold_   
_Reachin' overload_   
_Start to explode_

_It's your one way ticket to midnight_   
_Call it heavy metal_   
_Higher than high, feelin' just right_   
_Call it heavy metal_   
_Desperation on a red line_   
_Call it heavy metal noise'_

 

Valkyrie screamed the lyrics with his usual flair, pulling the microphone from its stand as he did so. The crowd screamed with him, waving their hands in a maddening forest of servos.

 

_'Tight pants and lipstick_   
_She's riding on razor's edge_   
_She holds her own against the boys_   
_Yea, cuts through the crowd just like a wedge_   
_Ohh, can you feel the static_   
_So many contacts being made_   
_We've got up front fanatics_   
_Tearing down the barricade_   
_To reach the stage_   
_Can you feel the rage_

_It's your one way ticket to midnight_   
_Call it heavy metal_   
_Higher than high, feelin' just right_   
_Call it heavy metal_   
_Desperation on a red line_   
_Call it heavy metal noise'_

 

When the song was done, Valkyrie hung his head low with the mic high over his head so the object could catch any lingering singing from the crowd. It was a perfect moment in his life. Knockout looked at his Bonded, his red eyes happy. Breakdown knew it was going to be another intimate night between the two of them if the band kept up like they were doing. His smile was wide when Knockout played a few lines of their next song and the crowd, which seemed to get louder with every moment, screamed their delight. The lights shone and flickered. Stage firecrackers popped.

 

At the end of the concert, the band climbed into their relative seats behind stage. They were exhausted, over stimulated and Soundwave's processor ache was pounding, but everybody was pleased. Valkyrie grabbed several bottles of high grade from the cooler and passed them around to his band. With raised bottles they saluted their biggest concert to date.

 

'To a performance well played!' Valkyrie said and took a swig of his bottle.

 

Optimus wandered in at this point. He looked at the band, cracking a smile that almost split his face in two.'I would say you're a success both on and off stage.' he said. He took a bottle of high grade as Soundwave passed him one. 'Megatron's thinking of a tour.' he continued. 'It's a long way off yet – until your concerts are concluded.'

 

'We only have three more performances.' Dreadwing chuckled. 'And they're local.'

 

Optimus shrugged. 'Still a long way off.' he said, eyes twinkling in the show room light. 'Perhaps we can we can get a second album out before the tour.' There was a collective sigh amongst the band.

“Gives Bumblebee a chance to think up something new.' Optimus continued. 'Perhaps another single'.

A murmer went up from the band. Valkyrie sat back in his chair and lay a foot on the dressing table. 'I'm game.' he said and took a sip of his high grade. 'You know, I could get used to this life.' he said and he pulled Shudder in for a deep kiss. She playfully swatted him when they pulled apart. Valkyrie chuckled. 'I could _really_ get used to this life!' he said again.

 

'To fame!' Dreadwing crowed, raising his bottle. 'To fame!' the other band members chortled after him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song quoted here is:
> 
> Heavy Metal by Sammy Hagar


End file.
